ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana
| prev1 = Wizard for a Day | next1 = Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place | season_article1 = Wizards of Waverly Place (season 2) | series2 = The Suite Life on Deck | episode_title2 = Double-Crossed | season2 = 1 | episode_no2 = 21 | director2 = Rich Correll | writer2 = Danny Kallis & Pamela Eells O'Connell | story2 = | teleplay2 = | production2 = 120 | airdate2 = | prev2 = Cruisin' for a Bruisin' | next2 = The Spy Who Shoved Me | season_article2 = | series3 = Hannah Montana | episode_title3 = Super(stitious) Girl | season3 = 3 | episode_no3 = 19 | director3 = Rich Correll | writer3 = Michael Poryes & Steven Peterman | production3 = 316 | airdate3 = | prev3 = He Could Be the One (Hannah Montana) | next3 = I Honestly Love You (No, Not You) | season_article3 = Hannah Montana (season 3) }} Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana is a trilogy of crossover episodes between three Disney Channel original sitcoms which premiered in the United States on July 17, 2009. The crossover spanned across episodes of Wizards of Waverly Place, The Suite Life on Deck, and Hannah Montana. Max, Justin and Alex Russo join regulars from The Suite Life on Deck aboard the SS Tipton, Cody Martin attempting to retrieve tickets for a Hannah Montana concert in Hawaii, while Miley Stewart, en route to the concert on the SS Tipton, loses her mother's lucky anklet – triggering a streak of further bad luck. Release The broadcast was watched by 9.3 million viewers, becoming the highest-rated program of the night on both broadcast and specialty television. The show aired in the United Kingdom on October 2, 2009, as part of Disney Channel's "big five Friday" at 6.30pm. The crossover premiered on Disney Channel Middle East on December 6, 2009 as part of the Christmas special and was watched by 400,000 viewers. It premiered in Disney Channel Latin America on February 12, 2010 as part of "February on Board." Plot Part 1: "Cast-Away (To Another Show)" :Season 2, episode 25 of Wizards of Waverly Place. Justin Russo is excited to meet London Tipton when he wins an essay contest prize, which is a "Teen cruise" to Hawaii on the SS Tipton. His brother and sister Max Russo and Alex Russo are also excited, but their parents Theresa and Jerry Russo refuse to let Alex go because she is behind in school. However, Alex finds out that there is a school on board the ship and pleads for her parents to let her go on the cruise as well; they agree on the condition that she not skip any classes while she is on board. Alex agrees, but instead of attending classes she uses magic to bring her friend Harper Finkle aboard and makes her attend the classes under her name instead; There, Harper meets Cody Martin. Meanwhile, Alex meets Bailey Pickett and helps her win a game of tug-of-war by cheating; when Mr. Moseby insists on knowing her name, Alex uses the name Ashley Olsen to avoid getting into trouble. When Justin meets London, he pretends that he is a doctor, which gains her interest. However, Justin begins to lose interest in her when he discovers how unintelligent she is. Max meets Cody's identical twin brother Zack Martin and competes with him in some outrageous challenges. However, while performing one of the challenges - racing luggage carts - Max accidentally bumps his cart into several people standing in front of the hot tub and Bailey gets knocked over into it while eating pizza and starts choking. London sees this and tells Justin to save Bailey, but Justin says that he doesn't know how to. Alex then saves Bailey by stepping in to give her abdominal thrusts. Mr. Moseby then steps in to congratulate Alex for helping Bailey and Alex, having forgotten the name Ashley Olsen, says her name is Ashley Simpson (and then Ashley Simpson-Olsen after being reminded by Bailey of what she said before). Mr. Moseby is extremely confused until Max reveals Alex's true identity; Alex then pushes Max into the hot tub for doing so. London, ashamed of Justin for not trying to save Bailey, calls him "a dumb doctor" and breaks up with him (which Justin goes along with). In the end, Alex transports Harper home using magic, but then realizes that she may have accidentally sent her to Rome instead, and continues to skip class. Part 2: "Double-Crossed" :Season 1, episode 21 of The Suite Life on Deck. Hannah Montana, also known as Miley Stewart, and her best friend Lola Luftnagle, also known as Lily Truscott, board the S.S. Tipton on their way to a concert performance in Honolulu. Cody attempts to get Bailey, who is a big fan of Hannah, and himself tickets to the concert because he knows Hannah. However, Hannah doesn't remember Cody, so he enlists Woody to help him get tickets by participating a scavenger hunt. However, he fails the hunt due to an intermix with Zack, and not only disappoints himself but also Bailey, though Bailey is happy that Cody did everything he could to try to get the tickets for the two of them. Cody then gets himself splattered on a cake that Woody was holding, and Hannah remembers him (mistaking him for Zack, who was splattered by it) and she gives both Cody and Bailey concert tickets. Bailey then tells Cody that it is going to be the best date ever, then surprises him with a kiss. Cody privately shouts "Yes! My six-month plan worked!" and the two of them finally start a relationship. Meanwhile, in a sub-plot, the Russo family is still aboard the cruise; Alex pulls a prank on Justin by putting blue dye in the hot tub, for which Mr. Moseby blames Zack who then blames Cody. Zack also develops a crush on Alex, while Max introduces London to a roomy luggage. London says they will meet again, kissing Max on the cheek. This is the only episode in the crossover to feature characters from all three series involved in the crossover, much was the case in the That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana crossover where the episode of the same name in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody part of the crossover featured cast members from that series, That's So Raven and Hannah Montana. (Ashley Tisdale and Kim Rhodes don't appear because they were not aboard the SS Tipton.) However, neither Selena Gomez, David Henrie nor Jake T. Austin have any scenes with either Miley Cyrus or Emily Osment in this episode. This is also the first episode that Cody and Bailey are seen to have a requited love (Cody has liked Bailey as more than a friend since the series pilot, but Bailey has not seemed to like him as more than a friend until this episode). All the main cast from The Suite Life on Deck appeared in all three shows. Alex, Justin and Max make their final crossover appearance in this episode. Part 3: "Super(stitious) Girl" :Season 3, episode 19 of Hannah Montana. The SS Tipton arrives in Hawaii. Hannah loses an anklet that her mother gave her which she considers lucky, and bad things start to happen to her: Her rehearsal for her concert goes poorly, she gets someone else's pet rat in her head, and she rips her shirt. Her best friend Lola helps her to try to find it, but with no luck. Finally, a maid shows the anklet to Mr. Moseby, but London takes it, seeing it as valuable. Hannah and Lola see London holding the anklet and, after first encountering Zack, they attempt to convince her to return the anklet, but when Hannah says that the anklet has fake diamonds, London throws it overboard in disgust. Hannah wonders if things could get any worse, which it does: A storm blows her wig away, her hair dye turns her hair green instead of blonde, and a mirror breaks. Hannah can't take it anymore and when Cody and Bailey come to thank her for their concert tickets, she says that she is cancelling her concert, which upsets them both. She talks with her father Robby, who has spent the entire cruise dealing with seasickness, about how depressed she feels and that she always felt as if her mother's spirit was in the anklet, but he cheers her up by telling her that the spirit of her mother is also in her heart and also revealing that he always has a back-up wig, which he gives to her. Hannah then tells Cody and Bailey the concert is back on and that they are invited to the after-party. Bailey asks Cody if that was his plan and Cody talks about a good relationship needing honesty, but lies by saying it was his plan. Hannah's Hawaii concert goes ahead, and all is well. Meanwhile, back at Hannah's house in Malibu, her brother Jackson and her friend Oliver Oken receive a package addressed to Robby. Although Robby warns them not to open it, Jackson and Oliver cannot help but wonder what is in the package and they and Rico Suave open the package anyway, revealing a bounce house. The bounce house automatically inflates itself, getting the boys stuck to the window for quite some time, but Rico eventually deflates it with his fingernail. In this episode Miley and Lilly appeared only as Hannah and Lola. Cast and characters "Cast-Away (To Another Show)" "Double-Crossed" "Super(stitious) Girl" Home release The special was released on DVD on September 22, 2009. Bonus features include: * Justin's Award-Winning Essay! – Watch the essay video that got Justin and his siblings on the SS Tipton Teen Cruise. * It's a Suite Life Having Fun with Hannah and the Wizards—Hilarious bloopers and backstage interviews with the stars. Theme song The theme song to Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana is a remix of the three shows' opening sequences and theme songs in a format of a Rubik's Cube twisting and turning to the three shows' theme songs; it starts with Wizards of Waverly Place, then The Suite Life on Deck, and followed by Hannah Montana. It lasted for 1.03 minutes and appears during the show when changing to the different episodes. The 1:03 minute theme song is not on the DVD sale of the Canadian region (separated into 3 different shows, broadcast with own theme songs). Subsequent rebroadcasts of all three episodes feature each show's respective opening sequences for the individual episodes, as well as the closing credits for Wizards of Waverly Place and The Suite Life on Deck for the episodes of those two series that were part of the crossover, that were not included in the original broadcast and initial repeats. This is Disney Channel's first crossover to have an opening sequence and theme song to show first then to start their respective episodes series. In the UK, however, it is shown, even on the premier, as three individual episodes, with three individual title sequences. References External links * Category:2009 American television episodes Category:Hannah Montana episodes Category:The Suite Life on Deck Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:It's a Laugh Productions crossovers Category:American television episodes in multiple parts Category:Television crossover episodes